1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat clamping hand tool structure, in particular to a flat clamping hand tool structure which provides a steady linear clamping motion with respect to a work piece by operating left and right arms so as to get work quality and enhance its function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canvas is provided with holes and rivets. If the demand for the holes and rivets is large, it will be performed with a processing machine, such as a perforating machine or a riveting machine, at the manufacture factor. If the demand for the holes and rivets is small, it will be performed with a hand tool, such as a hand clamp device. Taiwanese Patent Number M248586 disclosed a hand clamp device with a poka-yoke mechanism.
The canvas is placed on a work table of the perforating machine, the riveting machine, or the hand clamp to be perforated or riveted by a tubular blade or a rivet post in a vertical direction. Because the tubular blade is perpendicular to the canvas, the canvas can be perforated smoothly. The rivet post is also perpendicular to a rivet holder for compressing male and female rivet members to form a rivet buckle, so that the canvas and the rivet buckle can be fastened firmly, without deformation.
However, the processing machine and the hand clamp device are not portable and disadvantageous for on-the-spot perforation and riveting. Taiwanese Patent Number M314103, entitled “Improved Hand Tool Structure”, which is portable. The user can operate it by hands so that the canvas can be perforated or riveted with ease. The conventional clamp comprises a main arm and a second arm which are pivotally connected. The jaws of the clamp are rotated in a sector motion, not a linear motion. For a thick canvas, the blades contact the surfaces of the canvas asynchronously, which may result in incomplete or uneven perforations. Sometimes, the clamp cannot be operated smoothly. Similarly, when the canvas is riveted with rivet buckles, the working member (rivet post) does not compress the rivet totally. The rivet buckles may not be riveted tightly or fixed to the canvas firmly. Even the rivet buckles may be deformed. Thus, a need for improvement still exists.